nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
4. Aventüre
Das vierte Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 144 bis 269. Zusammenfassung Als die Sachsen und Dänen mit einem übermächtigen Heer dem Wormser Reich den Krieg erklären, bietet Siegfried seine Hilfe an. Er leitet umsichtig den Kriegszug und besiegt außerdem persönlich die beiden feindlichen Könige im Zweikampf. Dichtung Viertes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried mit den Sachsen stritt. 144 Da kamen fremde Mären in König Gunthers Land Durch Boten aus der Ferne ihnen zugesandt Von unbekannten Recken, die ihnen trugen Haß Als sie die Rede hörten, gar sehr betrübte sie das. 145 Die will ich euch nennen: es war Lüdeger Aus der Sachsen Lande, ein mächtger König hehr; Dazu vom Dänenlande der König Lüdegast: Die gewannen zu dem Kriege gar manchen herrlichen Gast. 146 Ihre Boten kamen in König Gunthers Land, Die seine Widersacher hatten hingesandt. Da frug man um die Märe die Unbekannten gleich Und führte bald die Boten zu Hofe vor den König reich. 147 Schön grüßte sie der König und sprach: "Seid willkommen! Wer euch hieher gesendet, hab ich noch nicht vernommen: Das sollt ihr hören laßen," sprach der König gut. Da bangten sie gewaltig vor des grimmen Gunther Muth. 148 "Wollt ihr uns, Herr, erlauben, daß wir euch Bericht Von unsrer Märe sagen, wir hehlen sie euch nicht. Wir nennen euch die Herren, die uns hieher gesandt: Lüdegast und Lüdeger die suchen heim euer Land. 149 Ihren Zorn habt ihr verdienet: wir vernahmen das Gar wohl, die Herren tragen euch beide großen Haß. Sie wollen heerfahrten gen Worms an den Rhein; Ihnen helfen viel der Degen: laßt euch das zur Warnung sein. 150 "Binnen zwölf Wochen muß ihre Fahrt geschehn; Habt ihr nun guter Freunde, so laßt es bald ersehn, Die euch befrieden helfen die Burgen und das Land: Hier werden sie verhauen manchen Helm und Schildesrand. 151 "Oder wollt ihr unterhandeln, so macht es offenbar; So reitet euch so nahe nicht gar manche Schar Eurer starken Feinde zu bitterm Herzeleid, Davon verderben müßen viel der Ritter kühn im Streit." 152 "Nun harrt eine Weile (ich künd euch meinen Muth), Bis ich mich recht bedachte," sprach der König gut. "Hab ich noch Getreue, denen will ichs sagen, Diese schwere Botschaft muß ich meinen Freunden klagen." 153 Dem mächtigen Gunther war es leid genug; Den Botenspruch er heimlich in seinem Herzen trug. Er hieß berufen Hagen und Andr' in seinem Lehn Und hieß auch gar geschwinde zu Hof nach Gernoten gehn. 154 Da kamen ihm die Besten, so viel man deren fand. Er sprach: "Die Feinde wollen heimsuchen unser Land Mit starken Heerfahrten; das sei euch geklagt. Es ist gar unverschuldet, daß sie uns haben widersagt." 155 "Dem wehren wir mit Schwertern," sprach da Gernot, "Da sterben nur, die müßen: die laßet liegen todt. Ich werde nicht vergeßen darum der Ehre mein: Unsre Widersacher sollen uns willkommen sein." 156 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Das dünkt mich nicht gut; Lüdegast und Lüdeger sind voll Übermuth. Wir können uns nicht sammeln in so kurzen Tagen," So sprach der kühne Recke: "ihr sollt es Siegfrieden sagen." 157 Da gab man den Boten Herbergen in der Stadt. Wie feind sie ihnen waren, sie gut zu pflegen bat Gunther der reiche, das war wohlgethan, Bis er erprobt an Freunden, wer ihm zu Hülfe zög heran. 158 Der König trug im Herzen Sorge doch und Leid. Da sah ihn also trauern ein Ritter allbereit, Der nicht wißen konnte, was ihm war geschehn: Da bat er König Gunthern, ihm den Grund zu gestehn. 159 "Mich nimmt höchlich Wunder," sprach da Siegfried, "Wie die frohe Weise so völlig von euch schied, Deren ihr so lange mit uns mochtet pflegen." Zur Antwort gab ihm Gunther, dieser zierliche Degen: 160 "Wohl mag ich allen Leuten nicht von dem Leide sagen, Das ich muß verborgen in meinem Herzen tragen: Stäten Freunden klagen soll man des Herzens Noth." Siegfriedens Farbe ward da bleich und wieder roth. 161 Er sprach zu dem Könige: "Was blieb euch je versagt? Ich will euch wenden helfen das Leid, das ihr klagt. Wollt ihr Freunde suchen, so will ich einer sein Und getrau es zu vollbringen mit Ehren bis ans Ende mein." 162 "Nun lohn euch Gott, Herr Siegfried, die Rede dünkt mich gut; Und kann mir auch nicht helfen eure Kraft und hoher Muth, So freut mich doch die Märe, daß ihr so hold mir seid: Leb ich noch eine Weile, ich vergelt es mit der Zeit. 163 Ich will euch hören laßen, was mich traurig macht. Von Boten meiner Feinde ward mir hinterbracht, Mit Heerfahrten kämen sie mich zu suchen hie: Das geschah uns von Degen in diesen Landen noch nie." 164 "Das laßt euch nicht betrüben," sprach da Siegfried, "Sänftet eur Gemüthe und thut, wie ich euch rieth: Laßt mich euch erwerben Ehre so wie Frommen, Bevor eure Feinde her zu diesen Landen kommen. 165 "Und hätten dreißigtausend Helfer sich ersehn Eure starken Feinde, doch wollt ich sie bestehn, Hätt ich auch selbst nur tausend: verlaßt euch auf mich." Da sprach der König Gunther: "Das verdien ich stäts um dich." 166 "So heißt mir eurer Leute gewinnen tausend Mann, Da ich von den Meinen nicht mehr hier stellen kann Als der Recken zwölfe; so wehr ich euer Land. Immer soll getreulich euch dienen Siegfriedens Hand. 167 "Dazu soll Hagen helfen und auch Ortewein, Dankwart und Sindold, die lieben Recken dein. Auch soll da mit uns reiten Volker der kühne Mann: Der soll die Fahne führen: keinen Beßern trefft ihr an. 168 "Und laßt die Boten reiten heim in ihrer Herren Land; Daß sie uns bald da sehen, macht ihnen das bekannt, So daß unsre Burgen befriedet mögen sein." Der König hieß besenden Freund und Mannen insgemein. 169 Zu Hofe giengen wieder Die Lüdeger gesandt; Sie freuten sich der Reise zurück ins Heimatland. Ihnen bot da reiche Gabe Gunther der König gut Und sicheres Geleite: des waren sie wohlgemuth. 170 "Nun sagt," sprach da Gunther, "meinen starken Feinden an, Ihre Reise bliebe beßer ungethan; Doch wollten sie mich suchen hier in meinem Land, Wir zerrännen denn die Freunde, ihnen werde Noth bekannt." 171 Den Boten reiche Gaben man da zur Stelle trug: Deren hatte Gunther zu geben genug. Das durften nicht verschmähen Die Lüdeger gesandt. Sie baten um Urlaub und räumten fröhlich das Land. 172 Als die Boten waren gen Dänemark gekommen, Und der König Lüdegast den Bericht vernommen, Was sie am Rhein geredet, als das ihm ward gesagt, Seine übermüthge Botschaft ward da bereut und beklagt. 173 Sie sagten ihm, sie hätten manch kühnen Mann im Lehn: "Darunter sah man Einen vor König Gunthern stehn, Der war geheißen Siegfried, ein Held aus Niederland." Leid wars Lüdegasten, als er die Dinge so befand. 174 Als Die vom Dänenlande hörten diese Mär, Da eilten sie, der Helfer zu gewinnen desto mehr, Bis der König Lüdegast zwanzigtausend Mann Seiner kühnen Degen zu seiner Heerfahrt gewann. 175 Da besandte sich von Sachsen auch König Lüdeger, Bis sie vierzigtausend hatten und wohl mehr, Die mit ihnen ritten gen Burgundenland. Da hatt auch schon zu Hause der König Gunther gesandt 176 Zu seinen nächsten Freunden und seiner Brüder Heer, Womit sie fahren wollten im Kriegszug einher, Und auch mit Hagens Recken: das that den Helden Noth. Darum musten Degen bald erschauen den Tod. 177 Sie schickten sich zur Reise; sie wollten nun hindann. Die Fahne muste führen Volker der kühne Mann, Da sie reiten wollten von Worms über Rhein; Hagen von Tronje der muste Scharmeister sein. 178 Mit ihnen ritt auch Sindold und der kühne Hunold, Die wohl verdienen konnten reicher Könge Gold. Dankwart, Hagens Bruder, und auch Ortewein Die mochten wohl mit Ehren bei dem Heerzuge sein. 179 "Herr König," sprach da Siegfried, "bleibet ihr zu Haus: Da mir eure Degen folgen zu dem Strauß, So weilt bei den Frauen und tragt hohen Muth: Ich will euch wohl behüten die Ehre so wie das Gut. 180 "Die euch heimsuchen wollten zu Worms an dem Rhein, Will euch davor bewahren, daß sie euch schädlich sei'n: Wir wollen ihnen reiten so nah ins eigne Land, Daß ihnen bald in Sorge der Uebermuth wird gewandt." 181 Vom Rheine sie durch Hessen mit ihren Helden ritten Nach dem Sachsenlande: da wurde bald gestritten. Mit Raub und mit Brande verheerten sie das Land, Daß bald den Fürsten beiden ward Noth und Sorge bekannt. 182 Sie kamen an die Marke; die Knechte rückten an. Siegfried der starke zu fragen da begann: "Wer soll nun der Hüter des Gesindes sein?" Wohl konnte nie den Sachsen ein Heerzug übler gedeihn. 183 Sie sprachen: "Laßt der Knappen hüten auf den Wegen Dankwart den kühnen, das ist ein schneller Degen: Wir verlieren desto minder durch Die in Lüdgers Lehn; Laßt ihn mit Ortweinen hie die Nachhut versehn." 184 "So will ich selber reiten," sprach Siegfried der Degen, "Den Feinden gegenüber der Warte zu pflegen, Bis ich recht erkunde, wo die Recken sind." Da stand bald in den Waffen der schönen Siegelinde Kind. 185 Das Volk befahl er Hagen, als er zog hindann, Ihm und Gernoten, diesem kühnen Mann. So ritt er hin alleine in der Sachsen Land, Wo er die rechte Märe wohl bald mit Ehren befand. 186 Er sah ein groß Geschwader, das auf dem Felde zog, Und die Kraft der Seinen gewaltig überwog: Es waren vierzigtausend oder wohl noch mehr. Siegfried in hohem Muthe sah gar fröhlich das Heer. 187 Da hatte sich ein Recke auch aus der Feinde Schar Erhoben auf die Warte, der wohl gewappnet war: Den sah der Degen Siegfried und ihn der kühne Mann; Jedweder auf den andern mit Zorn zu blicken begann. 188 Ich sag euch, wer der wäre, der hier der Warte pflag; Ein lichter Schild von Golde ihm vor der Linken lag. Es war der König Lüdegast, der hütete sein Heer. Der edle Fremdling sprengte herrlich wider ihn einher. 189 Nun hatt auch ihn Herr Lüdegast sich feindlich erkoren: Ihre Rosse reizten Beide zur Seite mit den Sporen; Sie neigten auf die Schilde mit aller Macht den Schaft: Da kam der hehre König darob in großer Sorgen Haft. 190 Dem Stich gehorsam trugen die Rosse pfeilgeschwind Die Könige zusammen, als wehte sie der Wind; Dann mit den Zäumen wandten sie ritterlich zurück: Die grimmen Zwei versuchten da mit dem Schwerte das Glück. 191 Da schlug der Degen Siegfried, das Feld erscholl umher. Aus dem Helme stoben, als obs von Bränden wär, Die feuerrothen Funken von des Helden Hand; Da stritt mit großen Kräften der kühne Vogt von Niederland. 192 Auch ihm schlug Herr Lüdegast manch grimmen Schlag; Jedweder auf dem Schilde mit ganzer Stärke lag. Da hatten es wohl dreißig erspäht aus seiner Schar: Eh die ihm Hülfe brachten, der Sieg doch Siegfrieden war 193 Mit drei starken Wunden, die er dem König schlug Durch einen lichten Harnisch; der war doch fest genug. Das Schwert mit seiner Schärfe entlockte Wunden Blut; Da gewann König Lüdegast einen traurigen Muth. 194 Er bat ihn um sein Leben und bot ihm all sein Land Und sagt' ihm, er wäre Lüdegast genannt. Da kamen seine Recken: die hatten wohl gesehn, Was da von ihnen beiden auf der Warte war geschehn. 195 Er führt' ihn gern von dannen: da ward er angerannt Von dreißig seiner Mannen; doch wehrte seine Hand Seinen edeln Geisel mit ungestümen Schlägen. Bald that noch größern Schaden dieser zierliche Degen. 196 Die Dreißig zu Tode wehrlich er schlug; Ihrer Einen ließ er leben: der ritt da schnell genug Und brachte hin die Märe von dem, was hier geschehn; Auch konnte man die Wahrheit an seinem rothen Helme sehn. 197 Gar leid wars den Recken aus dem Dänenland, Als ihres Herrn Gefängniss ihnen ward bekannt. Man sagt' es seinem Bruder: der fieng zu toben an In ungestümem Zorne: ihm war gar wehe gethan. 198 Lüdegast der König war hinweggebracht Zu Gunthers Ingesinde von Siegfrieds Uebermacht. Er befahl ihn Hagen: der kühne Recke gut, Als er vernahm die Märe, da gewann er fröhlichen Muth. 199 Man gebot den Burgunden: "Die Fahne bindet an." "Wohlauf," sprach da Siegfried, "hier wird noch mehr gethan Vor Abendzeit, verlier ich Leben nicht und Leib: Das betrübt im Sachsenlande noch manches waidliche Weib. 200 "Ihr Helden vom Rheine, ihr sollt mein nehmen wahr: Ich kann euch wohl geleiten zu Lüdegers Schar. Da seht ihr Helme hauen von guter Helden Hand: Eh wir uns wieder wenden, wird ihnen Sorge bekannt." 201 Zu den Rossen sprangen Gernot und Die ihm unterthan. Die Heerfahne faßte der kühne Spielmann, Volker der Degen, und ritt der Schar vorauf. Da war auch das Gesinde zum Streite muthig und wohlauf. 202 Sie führten doch der Degen nicht mehr denn tausend Mann, Darüber zwölf Recken. Zu stieben da begann Der Staub von den Straßen: sie ritten über Land; Man sah von ihnen scheinen manchen schönen Schildesrand. 203 Nun waren auch die Sachsen gekommen und ihr Heer Mit Schwertern wohlgewachsen; die Klingen schnitten sehr, Das hab ich wohl vernommen, den Helden an der Hand: Da wollten sie die Gäste von Burgen wehren und Land. 204 Der Herren Scharmeister führten das Volk heran. Da war auch Siegfried kommen mit den zwölf Mann, Die er mit sich führte aus dem Niederland. Des Tags sah man im Sturme manche blutige Hand. 205 Sindold und Hunold und auch Gernot Die schlugen in dem Streite viel der Helden todt, Eh sie ihrer Kühnheit noch selber mochten traun: Das musten bald beweinen viel der waidlichen Fraun. 206 Volker und Hagen und auch Ortwein Leschten in dem Streite manches Helmes Schein Mit fließendem Blute, die Kühnen in der Schlacht. Von Dankwarten wurden viel große Wunder vollbracht. 207 Da versuchten auch die Dänen waidlich ihre Hand; Von Stößen laut erschallte mancher Schildesrand Und von den scharfen Schwertern, womit man Wunden schlug. Die streitkühnen Sachsen thaten Schadens auch genug. 208 Als die Burgunden drangen in den Streit, Von ihnen ward gehauen manche Wunde weit: Ueber die Sättel fließen sah man das Blut; So warben um die Ehre diese Ritter kühn und gut. 209 Man hörte laut erhallen den Helden an der Hand Ihre scharfen Waffen, als Die von Niederland Ihrem Herrn nachdrangen in die dichten Reihn; Die zwölfe kamen ritterlich zugleich mit Siegfried hinein. 210 Deren vom Rheine kam ihnen Niemand nach. Man konnte fließen sehen den blutrothen Bach Durch die lichten Helme von Siegfriedens Hand, Eh er Lüdegeren vor seinen Heergesellen fand. 211 Dreimal die Kehre hat er nun genommen Bis an des Heeres Ende; da war auch Hagen kommen: Der half ihm wohl vollbringen im Kampfe seinen Muth. Da muste bald ersterben vor ihnen mancher Ritter gut. 212 Als der starke Lüdeger Siegfrieden fand, Wie er so erhaben trug in seiner Hand Balmung den guten und da so Manchen schlug, Darüber ward der Kühne vor Zorn ingrimmig genug. 213 Da gab es stark Gedränge und lauten Schwerterklang, Wo ihr Ingesinde auf einander drang. Da versuchten desto heftiger die beiden Recken sich; Die Scharen wichen beide: der Kämpen Haß ward fürchterlich. 214 Dem Vogt vom Sachsenlande war es wohl bekannt, Sein Bruder sei gefangen: drum war er zornentbrannt; Nicht wust er, ders vollbrachte, sei der Sieglindensohn. Man zeihte des Gernoten; hernach befand er es schon. 215 Da schlug so starke Schläge Lüdegers Schwert, Siegfrieden unterm Sattel niedersank das Pferd; Doch bald erhob sichs wieder: der kühne Siegfried auch Gewann jetzt im Sturme einen furchtbaren Brauch. 216 Dabei half ihm Hagen wohl und Gernot, Dankwart und Volker: da lagen Viele todt. Sindold und Hunold und Ortwein der Degen Die konnten in dem Streite zum Tode Manchen niederlegen. 217 Untrennbar im Kampfe waren die Fürsten hehr. Ueber die Helme fliegen sah man manchen Sper Durch die lichten Schilde von der Helden Hand; Auch ward von Blut geröthet mancher herrliche Rand. 218 In dem starken Sturme sank da mancher Mann Von den Rossen nieder. Einander rannten an Siegfried der kühne und König Lüdeger; Man sah da Schäfte fliegen und manchen schneidigen Sper. 219 Der Schildbeschlag des Königs zerstob vor Siegfrieds Hand. Sieg zu erwerben dachte der Held von Niederland An den kühnen Sachsen; die litten Ungemach. Hei! was da lichte Panzer der kühne Dankwart zerbrach! 220 Da hatte König Lüdeger auf einem Schild erkannt Eine gemalte Krone vor Siegfriedens Hand: Da sah er wohl, es wäre der kraftreiche Mann. Laut auf zu seinen Freunden der Held zu rufen begann: 221 "Begebt euch des Streites, ihr all mir unterthan! Den Sohn König Siegmunds traf ich hier an, Siegfried den starken hab ich hier erkannt; Den hat der üble Teufel her zu den Sachsen gefandt." 222 Er gebot die Fahnen zu senken in dem Streit. Friedens er begehrte: der ward ihm nach der Zeit; Doch must er Geisel werden in König Gunthers Land: Das hatt an ihm erzwungen des kühnen Siegfriedes Hand. 223 Nach allgemeinem Rathe ließ man ab vom Streit. Viel zerschlagner Helme und der Schilde weit Legten sie aus Händen; so viel man deren fand, Die waren blutgeröthet von der Burgunden Hand. 224 Sie fiengen, wen sie wollten: sie hatten volle Macht. Gernot und Hagen, die schnellen, hatten Acht, Daß man die Wunden bahrte; da führten sie hindann Gefangen nach dem Rheine der Kühnen fünfhundert Mann. 225 Die sieglosen Recken zum Dänenlande ritten. Da hatten auch die Sachsen so tapfer nicht gestritten, Daß man sie loben sollte: das war den Helden leid. Da beklagten ihre Freunde die Gefallnen in dem Streit. 226 Sie ließen ihre Waffen aufsäumen nach dem Rhein. Es hatte wohl geworben mit den Gefährten sein Siegfried der starke und hatt es gut vollbracht: Das must ihm zugestehen König Gunthers ganze Macht. 227 Gen Worms sandte Boten der König Gernot: Daheim in seinem Lande den Freunden er entbot, Wie ihm gelungen wäre und all seinem Lehn: Es war da von den Kühnen nach allen Ehren geschehn. 228 Die Botenknaben liefen; so ward es angesagt. Da freuten sich in Liebe, die eben Leid geklagt, Dieser frohen Märe, die ihnen war gekommen. Da ward von edlen Frauen großes Fragen vernommen, 229 Wie es den Herrn gelungen wär in des Königs Heer. Man rief der Boten Einen zu Kriemhilden her. Das geschah verstohlen, sie durfte es wohl nicht laut: Denn Einer war darunter, dem sie längst ihr Herz vertraut. 230 Als sie in ihre Kammer den Boten kommen sah, Kriemhild die schöne gar gütlich sprach sie da: "Nun sag mir liebe Märe, so geb ich dir mein Gold, Und thust dus ohne Trügen, will ich dir immer bleiben hold. 231 "Wie schied aus dem Streite mein Bruder Gernot Und meine andern Freunde? Blieb uns nicht Mancher todt? Wer that da das Beste? das sollst du mir sagen" Da sprach der biedre Bote: "Wir hatten nirgend einen Zagen. 232 "Zuvorderst in dem Streite ritt Niemand so wohl, Hehre Königstochter, wenn ich es sagen soll, Als der edle Fremdling aus dem Niederland: Da wirkte große Wunder des kühnen Siegfriedes Hand. 233 "Was von den Recken allen im Streit da geschehn, Dankwart und Hagen und des Königs ganzem Lehn, Wie wehrlich sie auch stritten, das war doch wie ein Wind Nur gegen Siegfrieden, König Siegmundens Kind. 234 "Sie haben in dem Sturme der Helden viel erschlagen; Doch möcht euch dieser Wunder ein Ende Niemand sagen, Die da Siegfried wirkte, ritt er in den Streit. Den Fraun an ihren Freunden that er mächtiges Leid. 235 "Auch muste vor ihm fallen der Friedel mancher Braut. Seine Schläge schollen auf Helmen also laut, Daß sie aus Wunden brachten das fließende Blut: Er ist in allen Dingen ein Ritter kühn und auch gut. 236 "Da hat auch viel begangen von Metz Herr Ortewein: Was er nur mocht erlangen mit dem Schwerte sein, Das fiel vor ihm verwundet oder meistens todt. Da schuf euer Bruder die allergrößeste Noth, 237 "Die jemals in Stürmen mochte sein geschehn; Man muß dem Auserwählten die Wahrheit zugestehn. Die stolzen Burgunden bestanden so die Fahrt, Daß sie vor allen Schanden die Ehre haben bewahrt. 238 "Man sah von ihren Händen der Sättel viel geleert, Als so laut das Feld erhallte von manchem lichten Schwert. Die Recken vom Rheine die ritten allezeit, Daß ihre Feinde beßer vermieden hätten den Streit. 239 "Auch die kühnen Tronjer schufen großes Leid, Als mit Volkskräften das Heer sich traf im Streit. Da schlug so Manchen nieder des kühnen Hagen Hand, Es wäre viel zu sagen davon in der Burgunden Land. 240 "Sindold und Hunold in Gernotens Heer Und Rumold der kühne schufen so viel Beschwer, König Lüdger mag es beklagen allezeit, Daß er meine Herren am Rhein berief in den Streit. 241 "Kampf, den allerhöchsten, der irgend da geschah, Vom Ersten bis zum Letzten, den Jemand nur sah, Hat Siegfried gefochten mit wehrlicher Hand: Er bringt reiche Geisel her in König Gunthers Land. 242 "Die zwang mit seinen Kräften der streitbare Held, Wovon der König Lüdegast den Schaden nun behält Und vom Sachsenlande sein Bruder Lüdeger. Nun hört meine Märe, viel edle Königin hehr! 243 "Gefangen hat sie beide Siegfriedens Hand: Nie so mancher Geisel kam in dieses Land, Als nun seine Kühnheit bringt an den Rhein." Ihr konnten diese Mären nicht willkommener sein. 244 "Man führt der Gesunden fünfhundert oder mehr Und der zum Sterben Wunden, wißt, Königin hehr, Wohl achtzig blutge Bahren her in unser Land: Die hat zumeist verhauen des kühnen Siegfriedes Hand. 245 "Die uns im Uebermuthe widersagten hier am Rhein, Die müßen nun Gefangene König Gunthers sein; Die bringt man mit Freuden her in dieses Land." Ihre lichte Farb erblühte, als ihr die Märe ward bekannt. 246 Ihr schönes Antlitz wurde vor Freuden rosenroth, Da lebend war geschieden aus so großer Noth Der waidliche Recke, Siegfried der junge Mann. Sie war auch froh der Freunde und that wohl weislich daran. 247 Die Schöne sprach: "Du machtest mir frohe Mär bekannt: Ich laße dir zum Lohne geben reich Gewand, Und zehn Mark von Golde heiß ich dir tragen." Drum mag man solche Botschaft reichen Frauen gerne sagen. 248 Man gab ihm zum Lohne das Gold und auch das Kleid. Da trat an die Fenster manche schöne Maid Und schaute nach der Straße, wo man reiten fand Viel hochherzge Degen in der Burgunden Land. 249 Da kamen die Gesunden, der Wunden Schar auch kam: Die mochten grüßen hören von Freunden ohne Scham. Der Wirth ritt seinen Gästen entgegen hocherfreut: Mit Freuden war beendet all sein mächtiges Leid. 250 Da empfieng er wohl die Seinen, die Fremden auch zugleich, Wie es nicht anders ziemte dem Könige reich, Als denen gütlich danken, die da waren kommen, Daß sie den Sieg mit Ehren im Sturme hatten genommen. 251 Herr Gunther ließ sich Kunde von seinen Freunden sagen, Wer ihm auf der Reise zu Tode wär erschlagen, Da hatt er nicht verloren mehr als sechzig Mann; Die muste man verschmerzen, wie man noch Manchen gethan. 252 Da brachten die Gesunden zerhauen manchen Rand Und viel zerschlagener Helme in König Gunthers Land. Das Volk sprang von den Rossen vor des Königs Saal; Zu liebem Empfange vernahm man fröhlichen Schall. 253 Da gab man Herbergen den Recken in der Stadt. Der König seine Gäste wohl zu verpflegen bat; Die Wunden ließ er hüten und warten fleißiglich. Wohl zeigte seine Milde auch an seinen Feinden sich. 254 Er sprach zu Lüdegeren: "Nun seid mir willkommen! Ich bin zu großem Schaden durch eure Schuld gekommen: Der wird mir nun vergolten, wenn ich das schaffen kann. Gott lohne meinen Freunden: sie haben wohl an mir gethan." 255 "Wohl mögt ihr ihnen danken," sprach da Lüdeger, "Solche hohe Geisel gewann kein König mehr. Um ritterlich Gewahrsam bieten wir großes Gut Und bitten, daß ihr gnädiglich an euern Widersachern thut." 256 "Ich will euch," sprach er, "Beide ledig laßen gehn; Nur daß meine Feinde hier bei mir bestehn, Dafür verlang ich Bürgschaft, damit sie nicht mein Land Räumen ohne Frieden." Darauf boten sie die Hand. 257 Man brachte sie zur Ruhe, wo man sie wohl verpflag. Und bald auf guten Betten mancher Wunde lag. Man schenkte den Gesunden Meth und guten Wein; Da konnte das Gesinde nicht wohl fröhlicher sein. 258 Die zerhaunen Schilde man zum Verschluße trug; Blutgefärbter Sättel sah man da genug. Die ließ man verbergen, so weinten nicht die Fraun. Da waren reisemüde viel gute Ritter zu schaun. 259 Seiner Gäste pflegen hieß der König wohl; Von Heimischen und Fremden lag das Land ihm voll; Er ließ die Fährlichwunden gütlich verpflegen: Wie hart war darnieder nun ihr Uebermuth gelegen! 260 Die Arzneikunst wusten, denen bot man reichen Sold, Silber ungewogen, dazu das lichte Gold, Wenn sie die Helden heilten nach des Streites Noth. Dazu viel große Gaben der König seinen Gästen bot. 261 Wer wieder heimzureisen sann in seinem Muth, Den bat man noch zu bleiben, wie man mit Freunden thut. Der König gieng zu Rathe, wie er lohne seinem Lehn: Durch sie war sein Wille nach allen Ehren geschehn. 262 Da sprach der König Gernot: "Laßt sie jetzt hindann; Ueber sechs Wochen, das kündigt ihnen an, Sollten sie wiederkehren zu einem Hofgelag: Heil ist dann wohl Mancher, der jetzt schwer verwundet lag." 263 Da bat auch um Urlaub Siegfried von Niederland. Als dem König Gunther sein Wille ward bekannt, Bat er ihn gar minniglich, noch bei ihm zu bestehn; Wenn nicht um seine Schwester, so wär es nimmer geschehn. 264 Dazu war er zu mächtig, daß man ihm böte Sold, So sehr er es verdiente. Der König war ihm hold Und all seine Freunde, die das mit angesehn, Was da von seinen Händen war im Streite geschehn. 265 Er dachte noch zu bleiben um die schöne Maid; Vielleicht, daß er sie sähe. Das geschah auch nach der Zeit: Wohl nach seinem Wunsche ward sie ihm bekannt. Dann ritt er reich an Freuden heim in seines Vaters Land. 266 Der Wirth bat alle Tage des Ritterspiels zu pflegen; Das that mit gutem Willen mancher junge Degen. Auch ließ er Sitz' errichten vor Worms an dem Strand Für Die da kommen sollten in der Burgunden Land. 267 Nun hatt auch in den Tagen, als sie sollten kommen, Kriemhild die schöne die Märe wohl vernommen, Er stell ein Hofgelage mit lieben Freunden an. Da dachten schöne Frauen mit großem Fleiße daran, 268 Gewand und Band zu suchen, das sie wollten tragen. Ute die reiche vernahm die Märe sagen Von den stolzen Recken, die da sollten kommen: Da wurden aus dem Einschlag viele reiche Kleider genommen. 269 Ihrer Kinder halb bereiten ließ sie Rock und Kleid, Womit sich da zierten viel Fraun und manche Maid Und viel der jungen Recken aus Burgundenland. Sie ließ auch manchem Fremden bereiten herrlich Gewand. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied